The Twins Separation
by Badwolf2550
Summary: What happens if you are separated from your best friend/twin sister? Would you make new friends or retreat into your shell?
1. Chapter 1

**The Twizns Separation**

 **What happens if you are separated from your best friend/twin sister? Would you make new friends or retreat into your shell?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Chapter 1: Parvati

Kings Cross Station looked majestic, like an old castle ruins from the outside. As we exited the doors of the taxi, I was taken-a-back, it was not at all what I was expecting. But my initial surprise was overcome by the excitement of finally heading off to Hogwarts, a school that I had heard about since I was a little girl, the magic school that my parents both attended when they were my age. My father went off to grab two trolleys as myself, my mother and my twin sister Padma, opened the boot of the taxi, to get our trunks and extra packages for school. As we entered Kings Cross station, I was pushing my trolley ladled with a heavy trunk and several packages wrapped in brown paper and string behind my sister's trolley. The atmosphere was almost non-existent as most of the people catching trains here, were what we call muggles and were just here to catch the train to work, or home. The muggles do not seem to notice the two girls pushing heavy trunks towards the platforms.

"Do you have your tickets darlings?"

"Yes mother."

"Of course mother, it's in my jacket pocket" Padma replied. She was the more reserved, shy but studious of the twins, while I was the more outgoing twin. We used the oversized luggage ticket machine, the conductor did not even check our tickets were the right ones, he just waved us all through. 'The pains of muggle jobs. I hope I never have to feel these lows' I muttered under my breath.

We entered the elevator to get down to platforms nine and ten, with 5 other people, who all took a glimpse at us with our heavy trunks and then turned away, they did not seem to care about us at all.

We exited the elevator onto platforms nine and ten, and with mum and dad leading we wheeled the trolleys half way down the platform before stopping behind this red-headed family, also carrying similar trolleys ladled with trunks and brown packages wrapped in string.

"Do you remember how to do get on the platform girls?"

"Umm… can you help me please father." Padma said.

"Sure thing sweetie. Get ready to run at the wall." Padma lined her trolley up, two metres away from the wall, and her father grabbed the trolley, while standing beside her and they ran straight at the wall between platforms nine and ten.

…

…

…

They when straight through the wall. I was astonished, even though I had been briefed on the entrance to the Hogwarts Express. I was still amazed: where does it go? How fast do you have to be going? what happens if the wall shuts?

"Ok sweetie your turn. You need my help?"

"Yes mum. Just let me line up with the wall. Can you come behind me like dad did with Padma? Ok 3…2…1. Lets go"

It felt so weird. Running at a wall, in front of many muggles, but as dad had said before, they don't even notice nor care. The transfer itself felt like nothing at all, and in no time they were running on to a platform identical to the one they left, without muggles and the bright colours of the adverts. Mum steered the trolley and me around and out of the way of the wall.

"If you block the wall, the next person might not be able to get through."

As we turned the trolley around, the view was breathtaking. The first thing I noticed of the platform was the olden steam train. Black and red, with the words "Hogwarts Express" emblazed on the front and the school logo next to it. It looked beautiful. The next thing I noticed was the sign above the platform. "Platform nine and three quarters."

"Welcome Parvati dear. To Platform nine and three quarters. The gateway to Hogwarts" Mum said.

I must have looked a sight. But from the looks of children's faces around me I was not alone. There were plenty of what looked like new students, looking bewildered, while older students running on the platform trying to make sure everything is packed, or finding their friends they have not seen for two months.

"Best go get a good compartment, girls. Have a great first year, and we will see you at Christmas, if you would like to come home that is?" Mum stated. Kissing both of the girls on the foreheads.

Padma replied, "good bye mother and father, I love you and will miss you but I will come home for Christmas."

Once I got the kiss from mum and dad, I stated, "ok let's go Pad." Did not want mum and dad embarrassing us on the first day of school. The two girls headed towards the train doors, leaving their trunks with stewards who put all the trunks at the end of the train in the luggage compartment and waved goodbye their parents. Once they were inside the train, they sought out an empty compartment. Itonly took six tries, and they were happy with the result.

…

The train whistle blew.

…

…

The train started to move and Pad and I got so excited, "we are finally going to Hogwarts, Parvati."

"I know, Pad. I know."

"I am just so excited I could burst. Mother and father have talked about their time at Hogwarts, and they said it was the best time of their lives. What lesson are you most looking forward too?"

"Umm I think I am most looking forward to Transfiguration or Charms. What about you?"

"Definitely defence against the dark arts and herbology."

The girls are from a pure blood family, that dates back to the 1900s, and as a result have head of Hogwarts since they were born. When both girls got their letters they were so excited. And have been quizzing their parents since then on all the comings and goings and secret passageways. Both parents had obliged with mum telling them about all the lessons and such and father, who was the trickster at the school, all the secret passageways and troublesome pranks he did.

…

After one hour, the girls were reduced to staring out the window, before a knock on the door.

KNOCK

KNOCK

KNOCK

"Come in."

A brown bushy haired girl already in Hogwarts uniform entered the compartment.

"Hello, my name is Hermione Granger."

"I am Parvati and this is my twin sister Padma. do you need a seat?" I asked as I was confused as to why the girl burst in after knocking.

"No I am ok. I am looking for a toad, a boy named Nevilles' lost one."

"No we have not seen any toad sorry." Pad replied.

"All good. Best be on my way. You two have a pleasant trip." Hermione said before she opened the door again and walked out and let the door shut behind her.

A few minutes after Hermione stormed from the compartment, another girl knocked on the door.

KNOCK

KNOCK

KNOCK

"Come in."

The door opened and a red headed girl emerged into the compartment. "Hello. Can I sit here everywhere else is full?"

Pad looked at me for answers. This was not uncommon, I was the leader of the two of us, despite being born second.

"Yes of course you can. I am Parvati by the way, and this is my twin sister Padma."

The red headed girl sat down next to Padma close to the door. "My name is Susan Bones. You two looking forward to going to Hogwarts? What house do you think you will be in?"

This time Padma spoke, "Nice to meet you. We were just saying how much fun and hard work this year will be. But we did not talk about the houses. What house do you think you will be in?"

Susan looked to her feet then replied with, "my mother was in Hufflepuff so maybe Hufflepuff. Or possibly Ravenclaw, but definitely not Sytherin."

"Both our parents were in Gryffindor, so we are thinking we will be in Gryffindor. But then again you never know with the Sorting Hat."

…

The train came to a stop at a platform that was surrounded by a huge forest. As they arrived as the cover of darkness creeped over the forest, so it gave the forest an eerie sense. Pad, Susan and myself disembarked the train to the sound of someone yelling.

"FIRST YEARS THIS WAY PLEASE. THIS WAY TO THE BOATS. FIRST YEARS THIS WAY PLEASE. THIS WAY TO THE BOATS. COME ON."

As we walked closer to the voice, it turned out to be a person that was twice the size of my father. I was taken aback by the size of the gentleman yelling with a lantern in his hand.

"Hi ya Harry." The giant said, as a boy with muzzled black hair and round glasses approached him. I have heard of this boy before. "It's Harry Potter Pad" I whispered to my sister and Susan. "Harry Potter is in our year."

As all the first years were gathered around the giant, he turned around and walked down from the platform and downhill towards the lake. This was surprising as to where he was taking us. But all became clear as I glazed upon the lake and small wooden boats, big enough to fit four of us or one the giant.

"We are taking boats to Hogwarts?" Pad whispered to Susan.

"Must be. My mother warned me something like this would happen."

Susan, Pad and myself grabbed one of the first boats that were beached, then without realising I said loudly, "where are the oars?"

The giant replied "you do not need oars. The boats steer themselves it's like magic." With that he gave a laugh. I felt stupid asking but it's what everyone was thinking, you could see it on their surprised faces.

As we rounded the headland, we saw the school. It was magical, perched on the hillside, it looked like a castle with all the spires and towers. With bright lights illuminating the windows on the castle, it looked medieval. I was astonished as the sight. It was breathtaking.

 **Thank you for reading my story. This is only my second attempt at a story, and I appreciate any comments.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

The castle was unbelievable. As the boats rounded the headland from the dock, my jaw dropped. The castle was perched on the top of a mountain cliff and looked like a medieval castle of olden days, with turrets, towers and large windows. I was amazed. I mean my parents had explained a little about the first years trip and the castle. But seeing it first hand, Wow!

I looked to Susan and Parvati and they likewise had their jaws dropped to the floor. It was breathtaking.

...

The trip took half an hour, but to the first years it was at 2. Hagrid who had a boat to himself due to his size, was at the head but turned around to make sure that no one either fell out of their boats or just the children's faces.

"It's always the same look" he muttered to himself. "bewildered eyes and jaws to the bottom of the boats. I love my job."

…

As the boats were approaching the bottom of the cliff, i could make out a covered stairway leading down the side of the cliff to a small stone house, that i only assumed was a dock house for the boats, as we were travelling straight towards it. The stairs looked steep and when straight up the side.

"Alright first years, this disembarkment process is messy, listen to me. First four boats."

And with a wave of a pink umbrella, the first four boats, one carrying Susan, Parvati, a bushy haired girl called Hermione and myself, a boat carrying three boys one with flaming red hair, a round faced boy and Harry Potter and two others carrying similar amounts of children dumped their occupants on a small jetty. We were all then told to move out of the way towards a giant wooden door.

"Just stand beside the door. Be with you in a moment."

After all the first years had disembarked, Hagrid lead the students up a long staircase, at the top of this staircase was a middle aged woman, with dark black robes with emerald trimmings and a black pointed hat.

"Gather around first years. Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you sit down you must be sorted into your houses. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Sytherin. Now just wait there, till we are ready for you."

The bossy lady left. Parvati, Susan and I were near the middle of the pack, so we could not hear very much, but we heard a blond-haired boy yell out, "So it's true, Harry Potter has come Hogwarts."

With this, the whispers of "Harry Potter," went through the crowd like wildfire. This blond-haired boy introduced himself as "Draco Malfoy" and both his colleagues "Crabbe and Goyle." While we could not hear the response from Harry Potter, what we saw was Malfoy being tapped on the shoulder by the bossy lady, before she spoke "We are ready for you now. Follow me."

The giant wooden doors opened and revealed a majestic scene. All the students divided into pairs and began to walk into the Great Hall. Parvati and I were behind Harry Potter and a red-haired boy named Weasley. As we entered through the huge archway, it was a sight to behold. There were four long tables, filled with students of varying ages. At each table the students were wearing different coloured robes: red, yellow, blue and green, representing the four different houses. The students were applauding the first years wandering in.

"It's not real the ceiling, it's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History." Hermione said to her partner, Susan Bones. As Hermione said this, I looked up at the ceiling, it was black as night with both stars and clouds aplenty. It was a dark and stormy night, aplay on the ceiling.

"The clouds seem so realistic" I whispered to Parvati. "It's so cool."

"I know."

5 minutes later we reached the front of the Hall, and Professor McGonagall waved her hands to indicate the first years to gather around the small stage. Upon this stage was a wooden stood, and upon this wooden stool sat a ragged-old hat.

"Is that it?" Parvati whispered to me.

"The Sorting Hat? It must be. It's not what I expected."

Before Parvati could respond, the Sorting Hat sang a lovely welcoming song.

Professor McGonagall then spoke "When I call your name, you will come forth place the Sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses."

I heard the Weasley say, "Beats fighting a troll to decide what house we are in. Fred and George lied to me."

Harry looked at him curiously "Really?" he whispered.

"Bones, Susan."

Susan walked nervously up to the stool and sat down. McGonagall placed the Sorting hat on her head. It immediately spoke "Hufflepuff."

Susan led over and McGonagall took the Hat off her head and she ran over to the right middle table to the applause of that table. Susan looked over to me and I smiled.

…

"Patel, Padma"

This was it. I moved slowly towards the front of the crowd and climbed the stairs. It was so nerve-racking. My heart was beating so hard in my chest, and my stomach had the biggest butterflies. I reached the stool, turned around and sat down. McGonagall placed the Sorting hat on my head, then let go.

"Ahh right. Right then, ok. Right, your smart, wise and clever. I think you will do great in RAVENCLAW."

I sighed. So happy that I am in the same house as my parents were. "Ravenclaw perfect!" McGonagall took the Hat off my head and I stood up. Smiled at Parvati and mouthed "You can do it." Then walked to the far left hand side of the Hall and sat at the Ravenclaw table, to the sound of massive applause.

"Patel, Parvati."

Parvati walked up to the stool with less nervousness and stress than I did. Then she was braver and popular than I was. The Sorting hat was placed on her head and it spoke.

"Ahh another Patel. You're different to your twin sister. You're braver, more courageous and popular. I think you would do perfect in Gryffindor."

I gasped. Parvati gasped. The whole Hall fell silent.

 **Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Stay tuned for more.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

 _Chapter 3: Parvati._

" **Patel, Parvati"**

 **I immediately walked up the stairs, with more gusto and fearlessness than my sister had done 3 minutes before. McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on my head and removed her hand away. It spoke straight away.**

" **Ahh another Patel. You must be the braver, more popular twin" The hat lowered its' voice to a whisper. "I think you must believe I will place you in the same house as your twin sister. It seems logical" the hat resumed its' loud scream. "But, i think you will do better in GRYFFINDOR."**

 **I gasped. I looked over to the left, where Padma was seated and saw she gasped too. The whole Great Hall fell silent.**

McGonagall came and removed the Sorting Hat from my head and waved her hand in an attempt to remove me from the stool. I eventually stood up, my hands went straight to rub my eyes in an attempt to stop the flow of tears that was about to happen. I didn't know what to do or say. I had just been placed in a house without my twin sister, the one person I had spent my entire life with so far. We had done everything together. Now, things have changed and I needed more than ever to speak to my sister.

I began to walk to the Gryffindor table, which coincidently was next to the Ravenclaw table, however, Padma was on the other side of the table, sitting beside a fellow first year with blond hair.

I sat down beside Hermione Granger and turned my head to the next victim of the Sorting Hat.

"Potter, Harry"

…

During the rest of the Sorting, I tuned out. I was more focused on why the Sorting Hat had placed both Padma and myself in separate houses. It, according to our parents, never did that. 'So why? Why separate siblings, twins even now?'

The Sorting finished and Dumbledore spoke to his students.

"Welcome" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before I begin the banquet, I would like to say a few words. I have a few start of term notices to give you. Firstly, first years please note that the forest is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well as to remember that too" Dumbledore nodded at to red-haired twins at the Gryffindor table. "I have almost been asked by Mr Filch to remind you that no magic is to be used in the corridors between classes and the third floor corridor is out of bounds to all who do not wish to die a most painful death."

Dumbledore looked to the old man at the back of the room, he looked so old and ragged that is was hard to see that he was in fact a wizard. Then I realised that my father mentioned the name of the caretaker Mr Filch and his unruly and strict cat, Mrs Norris.

"And now i think it's time to go to bed. Goodnight."

Dumbledore pushed out his chair and began to walk towards the left door behind the teachers' table, the rest of the teachers followed.

"First year Gryffindors. Wait back a moment please." A red-haired boy who was similar in height and facial expressions to Ronald Weasley, the red-haired boy in my year. 'Must be an older brother.'

The 10 of us, remained seated until the bulk of the students left the Great Hall.

The elder red-headed boy spoke again, "My name is Percy Weasley. I am one of the two prefects of Gryffindor house this year, and am here to help you get settled in to Hogwarts. Follow me to the Gryffindor common room."

Percy led the 10 of us out of the Great Hall, past other prefects yelling similar commands, except the name of the house changed. My last glimpse of Padma was before she went straight instead of turning left like we did, we stole a glance.

"Goodnight sis. We will talk tomorrow." I mouthed to her. As we parted, i noticed her facial expression was of scared of being alone in a new environment, without me. I felt sorry for her, she was always the shy one of the two of us.

Percy led us up 2 more flights of stairs before turning off the main stairway and down a long, dark hallway. As we walked down the hallway the torches began to ignite. And I could make out a huge portrait at the end of the hall. As it came more into focus, it looked like a fat lady holding a bunch of grapes. As we reached the portrait we stopped.

The fat lady moved her hand and spoke softly. "Password?"

All the first years jumped. They had not been expecting the portrait to move let alone speak.

Percy replied, "Caput draconis"

The fat lady waved her hand in front of her body, and the portrait opened to reveal a corridor.

The corridor opened out into a large room that was decorated in so much red and yellow. Red curtains, red drapes, red couches etc. At the back of the room, a spiral staircase was present that led up to the next level and 2 doors. It was absolutely amazing.

"Welcome first years, to the Gryffindor common room."

"Amazing"

"Holy moley."

"Brilliant."

We're some of the words that the first years got out of their mouths, before they got them off the floor in surprise.

Percy spoke again "This is the Gryffindor common room, girls dormitories are upstairs to the left and boys dormitories are upstairs to your right. You'll find your belongings have already been brought up."

Percy looked to the first years and waved his hand to indicate that they should go to bed. "Good night, you have a monster first day tomorrow. Breakfast is at 8am."

All 10 first years walked up the stairs and peeled off the corresponding dormitories. I followed Hermione, a girl who introduced herself as Lavender Brown, and two other girls. Hermione opened the door and walked into a round room, with 6 four poster beds facing towards the middle and a fireplace in the middle of the room. The red theme was continued up here too as the curtains that surrounded each bed, were a dark red. Most girls ran to pick a bed, but I was less in a hurry to choose a bed, as i was more concerned with why we were placed in separate houses.

Lavender turned her head to look to me, and noticing that I was not as excited as the rest of them and walked up to me and hugged me. This embrace lasted for what seemed like a long time. But it was just what I needed.

"Are you okay Parvati?"

I was attempting not to cry as I was a big girl. But choked out a "I am okay, under the circumstances but I have so many questions. Why and how to sisters, twins even, are in separate houses? I have never been away from Pad for very long before. Now we might not get classes together or sit together for lunch and dinners. I am so confused."

Hermione came and placed a hand on my shoulder to try and comfort me and calm me down. "I understand. As all those red-headed boys, Weasley are all in the same house and other siblings. But twins how?"

"I want to talk to Dumbledore but can he really do anything? Should we just accept the situation. It's not like we will never see one another right?"

Lavender replied, "that's the spirit. And we will help you through and Pad will make her own friends in Ravenclaw that will help her. It's the Sorting Hat saying you have to break the bond."

This conversation went on for a while. Before Hermione said "I think it's time to go to bed girls. Big first day tomorrow."

We all changed into our pajamas and pulled back the sheets in our beds. It was freshly warm as if a warming pan had been placed inside earlier, and the heat had stayed put. Dreams of the Sorting and the boat journey were ever present in minds of these girls as it had been a big day for all. My eyes began to droop as my head hit the pillow. Then 10 secs later, I was out like a light.

 **Thank you reading my latest story... I am sorry for not updating recently I have just moved states and got a new job and still settling in.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Harry Potter.**

Chapter 4: Padma Patel.

7am

Ravenclaw tower was perfectly positioned to receive the morning sunlight and the arched windows that were situated in the common room, shone warm oranges and yellows into the room and especially on the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw on the centre of the concave library.

Padma had been awake since six am and was watching the sun rise from one of the arched windows in the common room. She was thinking about the events of last night, and what the future held for both herself and her twin sister. She had been racking her brain for the last hour on why the Sorting Hat had done what it had, placing twins in separate houses. As she thought this she stroked her freshly pressed new uniform. It had a trim of royal blue on the tie, robes and jumper to denote her house. _Ravenclaw_. She was just so upset and confused as to the _why_. She wondered what Pav was thinking, and whether she was up this early too. Padma was looking so intently out the window that she did not notice the other four first year girls from her dormitory come and join her.

Mandy spoke first, "Good morning Padma. How are you today? How long you been up for?"

Pad turned around to face her new house mates. "Good morning. I haven't been up long. Just long enough to see the sun rise. But I also did not have a good sleep from the events of last night." Pad said sadly while a tear came down her cheek. "It's sad that we are not in the same house and such. But I have to move on and enjoy this. We have been looking forward to coming to Hogwarts for so long."

Lisa Tupin spoke up, "We understand why you are upset, if you ever need to talk we are all here as friends. But right now, we all need breakfast so want to come down to the Great Hall?"

Pad smiled. "I could eat a horse. Let's go get some breakfast before the first day of classes."

All the girls walked out of the common room door and down to the Great Hall. As they all entered the Hall, they were shocked and surprised. The sky above was mirroring the morning sky right now, though there was no sun shining, as that was coming in through the windows in many different colours to mirror the stained glass that those windows portrayed. All different colours.

Terry Boot said, "Wow, this is wonderful. The food is equally as amazing! It just appeared on the tables. Look!"

All the first years looked down at their Ravenclaw table to find it full of breakfast. The Ravenclaw first years sat at the front of their table decked in blue placements with an eagle on them and helped themselves to food. Pad looked around. She was searching for Pavarti. She knew where the Gryffindor table was, right next to their table in the middle. But she could not see any first years. Pad deliberately sat on the closer side so she could run at her sister. It didn't take long.

Pavarti walked into the Great Hall minutes later…

Pad stood up and jumped out of the pew and ran towards her sister. Almost colliding with her instead of hugging her.

"Hey Pad, how is your dormitory?"

Pad got herself together before replying, "It's great - all blues, and lots of books for me to read. How's yours?"

Pad could see sadness in her sister's eyes. "Great - mine is all reds and yellows, with a large fireplace to sit around at night. Pad, did you sleep ok?"

"Fine, sis. Got up early to watch the sunrise. Our prefect was right, it is the best place to watch the sun in the morning."

"I was up early too. Gryffindor tower has less windows to watch the sun. But still beautiful. I'm gonna go eat breakfast, we will find out what our classes are after eating, according to our prefects…"

"Ok sounds great."

Pad had sat down again, when Morag spoke up, "This spread is great. Pad, try the eggs, they're so scrambled and tasty. The bacon is so crispy and the juice is fruity." All the first years groaned at the last comment as they knew a dad joke when they heard it.

Pad laughed "Morag, really?"

…

After all the food was cleared away, the four Heads of House went down the line of tables to hand out timetables. Professor Flitwick, Ravenclaw's house teacher, started at the far end of the hall with the seventh years and moved forwards. It took about three quarters of an hour before he reached the first years.

"All first years, your timetables are all the same. As it is not till third year that you get electives, and sixth year that you actually get to pick and choose subjects. There are compulsatory subjects you do. These are Transfiguration, Herbology, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Astronomy, History of Magic, and you will have flying lessons, though you are not allowed to join the quidditch team until your second year. So here they are." As he said those last words and with a flick of his wand, a stack of parchment appeared to be hovering by his head. And with another flick each piece of parchment floated to one of the first years.

Pad looked down at her did indeed say that she had some of her classes with Pavarti, but she noticed that most of them were with the first year Slytherins. "So, we have Herbology, Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts with the Slytherins. But Charms, Transfiguration, Astronomy, History of Magic and flying lessons with all the first year students. Great, so I get to look like an ass on a broomstick."

' _Yay Pavarti and I are in same class._ ' But she realised that she would need to make her own friends as Pav would have made some already. She was the more outgoing of the twins. And the way she was talking to a blonde curly headed girl over breakfast, ' _she's fast, at making friends_.' Pad thought to herself.


End file.
